Comicazi Con
'Summary' Red and Wolf attend an alien event at the comic con but then believe aliens may walk upon them 'Transcript' Deep Voice: (Narration) It was at a comic con where people came in costumes and nerd outfits to unleash how much of a loser they really are. I can smell the body oder from here. Urg! I'm going to puke! Broseph: (In a He-man costume next to a girl) You want me to show you my power? (gets slapped in the face) Lord Tourettes: (in the unicorn comic section) It's a wonderland of BALLS! Deep Voice: (Narration) It is here where to brave morons fuck everything up... this is going to be tight. (Red, Blue, And Wolf were walking into a comic con passing Mr. Dingleberry in a security outfit) Blue: Finally, I get to be with my kind of people! Red: You mean the nerd kind? Blue: Shut up we prefer to be called hackers. Wolf: Or just plain hacks Blue: Yeah what Wolf sa... HEY! (Red and Wolf start laughing) Blue: Fuck you guys. I'm going to the super hero section. Red: Have fun with your nerd friends geek face. Wolf: I want to go check out the weapons from comic books Red: I want to go check out the slutty costumes (A man come out of some doors witha sign) Man: The Alien Comic Event is now open! Wolf and Red: Aw shit yeah! Cue Card: After the event (Wolf and Red come out looking nervous) Wolf: Did you see all those scenarios about how aliens take over the human race? Red: They were in disguise just like real people. Wolf: you mean like all these people? (it shows different people in weird costumes like Spock, Terminator, Predator, and then shows Stacy's sister) Red: they could be anyone of them. Wolf: This is the perfect cover for them to not even try to look human. (they see a alien costume pass by) Wolf and Red: Nah! Wolf: I'm sure we are just paranoid (Shows The Beebs across the room from them as a dramatic "Dun Dun DUN!" sound plays) Red: and Wolf: (wide eyed) Holy shit we're doomed. Red: What do we do? Wolf: If we're real quiet and lay low, we can sneak out of the place without being noticed. Red: Right. (Wolf and Red begin to slowly walk to the exit until someone grabs Red) Red: AUGH! (turns and punches Blue) Blue: AUGH! You asshole! What was that for? I was going to show you this new computer i got... (Red and Wolf slap the computer out of Blue's hands and start stomping and smashing it with trash cans) Blue: DUDES!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?! THAT COST OVER THREE HUNRED... Wolf: (closes Blue's mouth) SHH!! That was a device to spy on us. you should be thankful we did that, Blue: Oh shit. Are we being hunted by a agency again? Red: Even worse. Blue: What is worse than that? Wolf and Red: Alien invaders. Blue: (Glares) Really? You idiots never cease to out do yourselves. Red: (puts a large piece of tape over Blue's mouth) you'll thank us later. (Wolf and Red start to walk to the exit until a hot girl in an avatar costume come up to them) Girl: Hey there. You want to have some alien sex in the girls restroom. Red: Oh shit they found us! Wolf: You won't be laying eggs in me alien scum! (uses Blue as a weapon to beat the girl with) (A girl starts to scream) Wolf: They are using their brain scrambling vocals to frie our brains! Red: I'll get her! (shoots her head off with a shotgun) (People start to run around in panic) Blue: (Wakes up after being knocked out) What the fuck? What did you guys do!? Red: The aliens know we know about them! We have to kill them! Blue:You can't start killing all these people! Red: Your right. How can we tell the aliens from the people? Wolf: (pulls out a minigun) Fuck the people, we have to save then human race! Red: Your right! (Gets a Flamethrower from Wolf) Free Burn! (Wolf and Red starts to burn and shoot anyone they see. outside it shows the convention burning. people try to run for the exits) Blue: Well at least some people will live. Red: Oh no! they are excaping! Wolf: Not if I can help it. (pulls out a phone and makes a call) (when the people start to run out of the convention they are gunned down by men in bio suits) Bio suit soldier: Do not attempt to flee aliens! We got the place surrounded! Blue: What did you do Wolf?! Wolf: I called area 51 and told them aliens were passing themselves off as cotumes fans at a comic con. Red: Smart. Blue:You morons! How are we going to get out of here!? Wolf: It is a small price to pay to keep the aliens at bay. Red: We're going to be heros! Blue: Actually we're going to be dead (They see a missile heading towards the convention) Bio suit soldier: Prepare to die alien scum! say hello to Satan for us. Blue: We're going to die! Red: At least we'll die like dicks. Blue: you know I can't agree with you more on that. Wolf: Fuck death! I want the fame! (Pulls Red and Blue along with himself in his hat to hide. Mr. Dingleberry stands out in the open watching the missile come closer) Mr. Dingleberry: Eh, well this is typical. (the whole place explodes nad Wolfs hat flies off with the explosion and lands back at his cabin) Wolf: (Come out of his hat) Woo! we did it! We saved the world! (from inside Wolf's hat) Blue: Where am I!? How do we get out!? Red: I'm floating in space! Woo! Wolf: Oops sorry. (shakes them out of his hat) Blue: Don't ever do that again. Red: Who are you gonna call? Alien Busters! End ''COMMENT YOUR POLL VOTE'' *1/5 Unicorn Barf! *2/5 It was like Meh. *3/5 I guess it was... pretty good. *4/5 This is like crazy right? *5/5 CUZ I'M AWESOME Category:Episodes Category:February Releases